Warped Tour 2016
| last_tour = Warped Tour 2015 | this_tour = Warped Tour 2016 | next_tour = }} Warped Tour 2016 is the 22nd edition of the Vans Warped Tour. The lineup release show took place at Full Sail University in Orlando, Florida on March 22, 2016 and featured performances by Less Than Jake, Wage War, Dash Ten and Real Friends. The tour returned to Alaska for the third annual Road to Warped Tour show and featured 2016 artists Crown the Empire, Reel Big Fish, Sleeping With Sirens, State Champs and Sum 41 along with local Alaskan artists. The tour was scaled back this year and featured only 7 stages: two main stages sponsored by Journeys named the Left Foot Stage and Right Foot Stage; two stages sponsored by Monster Energy named the Monster Energy North and South Stages; the Poseidon Stage; the Cyclops Stage; and the Full Sail University Stage. The Full Sail University Stage featured bands chosen to represent their respective record labels on the tour. The Ernie Ball Battle of the Bands returned for the 20th year. Unlike previous years where 4-5 winners were chosen to play the Ernie Ball Stage each day, this year's scaled back version of the tour featured only 1 winner for each date. The winner was allowed to open one of the Main Stages each day on the 2016 tour. Bands Journeys Left Foot Stage *7 Minutes in Heaven (Played 7/23) * Actor | Observer (Played 7/13) *American Authors (Played 6/25-6/26) *Falling In Reverse *Felicity (Played 7/2) *Firestarter (Played 7/7) *Forget Tomorrow (Played 7/10) *Frida (Played 8/1) *From Lambs to Lions (Played 7/11) *Good Charlotte (Played 7/19-7/28) *Hey Thanks (Played 6/27) *The Killing Floor (Played 8/9) *Less Than Jake *Losing Teeth (Played 7/1) *The Maine (Played 6/24) *Mayday Parade (Played 6/24) *Nanashi (Played 7/24) *New Found Glory *Newhaven (Played 6/24) *Pepper (Played 6/25-7/22) *Pick Your Poison (Played 6/29) *Redlands (Played 7/31) *Reel Big Fish *Safe So Simple (Played 8/4) *Set It Off *Sum 41 (Played 6/26-8/1 and 8/5-8/7) *The Summer Set (Played 7/30-8/13) *Sweet Ascent (Played 7/28) *This Is All Now (Played 7/9) *Treason This (Played 7/26) *Tsunami Bomb (Played 8/12-8/13) *The Vandals (Played 8/4) *Waka Flocka Flame (Played 8/5-8/13) *We The Kings *Yellowcard Journeys Right Foot Stage *3OH!3 (Played 7/21-7/31) *A Story Told (Played 7/15) *Acaedia (Played 7/3) *American Authors (Played 6/24) *Atlas Unchained (Played 7/20) *Broadside (Played 8/9) *Divides (Played 8/13) *Fear and Wonder (Played 6/26) *Four Year Strong *The Home Team (Played 8/12) *Issues *Lifelike (Played 6/25) *The Maine (Played 6/25-8/13) *Mayday Parade (Played 6/25-8/13) *My Life on Film (Played 7/8) *The New Low (Played 8/1) *Noah Kenton (Played 7/6) *Owl Kill (Played 7/17) *Owls Head (Played 8/7) *Pepper (Played 6/24) *PVRIS (Played 7/10) *Pyro, Ohio (Played 7/5) *Real Friends *Silent Pilot (Played 8/6) *Sleeping Bear (Played 6/30) *Sleeping With Sirens *State Champs *Staunton (Played 7/16) *The Story So Far *Tonight Alive *Vanity Strikes (Played 7/14) *Victory Heights (Played 8/5) *We Were Giants (Played 8/11) *The Weekend Classic (Played 7/19) Monster Energy North Stage *Atreyu (Played 7/19-8/7) *Bullet for My Valentine (Played 7/19-7/22) *Capsize (Played 8/9-8/13) *The Color Morale *Crown the Empire *Every Time I Die *Ice Nine Kills *Motionless In White *Set Your Goals (Played 8/5) *Volumes (Played 6/24-7/17 and 8/7) *Wage War (Played 6/24-7/17 and 7/20-8/13) *Whitechapel *The Word Alive Monster Energy South Stage *Chelsea Grin *Coldrain *Cruel Hand *From Ashes to New (Played 6/24-7/17 and 7/20-8/13) *Gideon *In Hearts Wake *Oceans Ate Alaska *Vanna *Veil of Maya *Wage War (Played 7/19) Poseidon Stage *Beebs featuring B.Lay (Played 6/24-7/3) *Broadside (Played 7/8 and 7/20) *Emarosa (Played 6/24-8/9 and 8/12-8/13) *The Heirs *I See Stars *The Interrupters *Knuckle Puck *Marina City (Played 8/12-8/13) *Masked Intruder *Mirror Eyes (Played 7/22) *Neck Deep (Played 7/19) *Prof (Played 7/26-8/13) *Roam *Secrets *Settle Your Scores (Played 7/21) *The Sexy Teenagers (Played 7/7) *Silent Planet (Played 7/11) *Young Guns *Young Noble Gentlemen (Played 7/9) Cyclops Stage *Against the Current *Assuming We Survive *Ballyhoo! *Broadside (Played 7/7, 8/1 and 8/12-8/13) *Charlatan (Played 7/30) *Chunk! No, Captain Chunk! *Ghost Town *Marina City (Played 8/9) *Old State (Played 7/27) *Sykes *Teenage Bottlerocket *Too Close to Touch *Waterparks Full Sail Stage *Atlas (Played 8/12-8/13) *Aureate (Played 8/12) *Avion Roe (Played 6/24-7/21) *Bad Seed Rising (Played 6/24-7/27) *The Ballroom Charades (Played 7/20) *Broadside (Played 6/24-6/27, 6/30-7/6, 7/9-7/19, 7/21-7/31, 8/4-8/7 and 8/11) *Cane Hill *Capsize (Played 7/17-8/7) *Cometa (Played 7/10) *Dash Ten (Played 6/24-7/14) *Devil in the Details (Played 7/29) *Enough Already (Played 7/26) *First to Eleven (Played 7/20) *Flight Club (Played 7/16) *Glacier Veins (Played 8/13) *Hail the Sun (Played 6/24-7/16) *Like Pacific *Marina City (Played 7/30-8/7 and 8/11) *More to Monroe (Played 7/28-8/13) *Mother Feather (Played 6/24-8/1 and 8/5-8/13) *The New Low (Played 7/19-7/31 and 8/4-8/13) *Night Argent (Played 8/6-8/13) *Old Wounds *One Last Shot (Played 7/7) *Palaye Royale *The Pink Slips (Played 8/12-8/13) *Reckless Serenade *The Residence (Played 7/11 and 8/5) *Safe to Say *SayWeCanFly (Played 7/26-8/13) *Something More (Played 7/22) *Silent Planet (Played 6/24-7/10 and 7/13-7/17) *Turn It Around (Played 8/5) *We Were Kids (Played 7/20) *With Confidence *Wolfpack Weekend (Played 8/1) Break Thru Music Stage The following bands performed on the Mansfield, Massachusetts stop on July 13 *A Fathom Farewell *Barbarian *Circuit of Suns *Crisis A.D. *Degrader *Eyes on Satellites *The Fairview *Good Hope Vanilla *In Depth & Tides *Jynx *Louder, Louder *Not Them *Polarity *Take One Car *Trophy Wives *Without Warning Lemmon Stage The following bands performed on the Darien, New York stop on July 14 *Aureate *By the Glory *Devil in the Details *Flight Club *Hitman *Perfect Limbs *The Residence *The Sexy Teenagers *We Outspoken *We Were Kids Little Ernie Stage The following bands performing on the Pomona, California stop on August 7 *Aureate *Between California and Summer *Dead Ave *Hoity-Toity *Horror in the Moonlight *Justine & The Highs *Life on the Sideline *The Local Rebellion *Miracle Dolls *The Residence *The Sagas *Skidmark Kids *Something More The Road To Warped Tour 2016 US The Road to Warped Tour 2016 took place on June 22, 2016 at the Sullivan Arena in Anchorage, Alaska GCI Stage *Behind the Facade *Crown the Empire *Olio *Reel Big Fish *Sleeping With Sirens *State Champs *Sum 41 *Vanilla Sugar *We are the Movies *Zombie Unicorn Monster Energy Stage *Atlas *Brothers in Arms *Bullet Proof Jay *City in Ashes *Noise Brigade *Old Hounds *Ships Without Harbor *Sovereign Shadows *Transitions Dates